filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Joseph Losey
Joseph Losey est un réalisateur, producteur et scénariste américain né le 14 janvier 1909 à La Crosse, dans le Wisconsin (États-Unis), et décédé le 22 juin 1984 à Londres (Royaume-Uni). Biographie Trois éléments déterminent la personnalité, la carrière et l'œuvre de Joseph Losey : son origine familiale, la crise des années 1930 qui le mène vers le théâtre politique et le maccarthysme. -Il est issu d'une famille aisée et très puritaine. Son éducation religieuse l'a fortement influencée même si il ne lui en reste rien. Il est élevé dans un isolement politique total, inconscient des réalités sociales jusqu'à être confronté à la dépression de 1929. -Il entreprend des études de Médecine et fréquente la troupe de théâtre de l'Université. Nourri, de Marx, Trotski et même Staline, il effectue en 1931 un voyage à Moscou, où il rencontre des metteurs en scène de théâtre. Dans les années trente, il met en scène des pièces "engagées" à New-York. Il travaille surtout au décor, qui sera toujours un élément capital de sa mise en scène. - La carrière de Losey débute sous le signe d'un engagement politique certain, il s'engage au côté du Parti communiste américain. Sommé en 1952 de se présenter devant la H.U.A.C. alors qu'il tourne un film en Italie, il choisit de s'exiler en Grande-Bretagne. Son témoignage n'aurait sans doute pas amélioré son sort, sauf de le mener en prison. Après des études en Allemagne avec Bertolt Brecht, Losey retourne aux États-Unis, parvenant jusqu'à Hollywood. Durant le maccarthysme, il est interrogé pour ses liens supposés avec le Parti communiste et mis sur la liste noire d'Hollywood par les patrons de studio hollywoodiens. Sa carrière menacée, il déménagea à Londres où il continua à travailler comme réalisateur. Son film Le Messager (The Go-Between) a remporté la Palme d'Or au Festival de Cannes en 1971. Même au Royaume-Uni, il rencontra des problèmes : initialement proposé pour diriger la production de Hammer films de 1956 pour X the Unknown, Losey fut évincé du projet, car après quelques jours la star Dean Jagger refusa de travailler avec un sympathisant communiste présumé. Filmographie * 1939 : Pete Roleum and His Cousins * 1941 : Youth Gets a Break * 1941 : A Child Went Forth * 1945 : A Gun in His Hand * 1947 : Leben des Galilei * 1948 : Le Garçon aux cheveux verts (The Boy with Green Hair) * 1950 : The Lawless * 1951 : Imbarco a mezzanotte * 1951 : The Prowler * 1951 : M * 1951 : The Big Night * 1954 : La Bête s'éveille (The Sleeping Tiger) * 1955 : A Man on the Beach * 1956 : L'Étrangère intime (The Intimate Stranger) * 1957 : Temps sans pitié (Time Without Pity) * 1958 : The Gypsy and the Gentleman * 1959 : First on the Road * 1959 : L'Enquête de l'inspecteur Morgan (Blind Date) * 1960 : Les Criminels (The Criminal) * 1962 : Eva * 1963 : The Damned, ou These are the Damned (titre de la version française : Les Damnés) * 1963 : The Servant * 1964 : Pour l'exemple (King & Country) * 1966 : Modesty Blaise * 1967 : Accident * 1968 : Boom * 1968 : Cérémonie secrète (Secret Ceremony) * 1970 : Figures in a Landscape * 1970 : Le Messager (The Go-Between) * 1972 : L'Assassinat de Trotsky (The Assassination of Trotsky) * 1973 : Maison de poupée (A Doll's House) * 1975 : Galileo * 1975 : Une anglaise romantique (The Romantic Englishwoman) * 1976 : Monsieur Klein * 1978 : Les Routes du sud * 1979 : Don Giovanni * 1980 : Boris Godunov (TV) * 1982 : La Truite * 1985 : Steaming Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1909 Catégorie:Décès en 1984 de:Joseph Losey en:Joseph Losey